


I Wanna Get Off, With You.

by notexactlylegal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Gay Smut, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Teasing, but it's a lot of muke sooo :), cashton is not in it :(, muke fluff, muke smut, sort of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: The two of them are watching a movie. Michael wants attention. Luke is actually enjoying the movie. Michael has a plan on how to get his attention.





	I Wanna Get Off, With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Stop The world I Wanna Get Off With You" by Arctic Monkeys :)

The two of them were cuddling on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. Or, at least Luke was; Michael was bored. He moved closer to Luke, so their legs were touching, and started to play with Luke's fingers with his left hand, while his right hand was resting on his thigh.

"Michael." Luke said with a warning voice, not looking away from the TV. "Stop."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said innocently and started to rub Luke's thigh with his thumb. Luke took a deep breath.  
"Stop doing that, I'm trying to watch the movie."

He would lie if he said that Michael's hand on his thigh didn't affect him but he was tired and he actually wanted to watch the movie. Michael had other plans, though.

"But I'm bored and I want attention." Michael pouted. He leaned in and kissed Luke's cheek multiple times and Luke's heart fluttered from the touch. But he stayed calm and didn't move.  
"Then go somewhere else."  
"But I want _your_ attention, Lukey." He leaned in and whispered in his ear. "To be honest, I don't just want you attention - I want _you_." He whispered and Luke smirked.   
"Of course you want." He said and grabbed one of Michael's legs and pulled him over so he had one leg of each side of Luke's thigh. Now it was Luke who leaned in and Michael was so sure that he would kiss his neck so he slowly closed his eyes, preparing himself. But he didn't get exactly what he was hoping for. "But like I said," Luke whispered in his ear, "I'm watching the movie, so if you want to get off, you simply have to do it yourself." He moved his head to look at the surprised face on his boyfriend. Luke smirked, thinking he had won but Michael had other plans.

He got himself comfortable on top of Luke's thigh and smiled sweetly at him.  
"Okay. If you won't help me, I guess that's what I have to do."

Now it was Luke who looked shocked but Michael just kept smiling and started to grind on Luke's thigh. Both of them gasped at the friction. They were both in their sweats so it was easy to get friction - it would've been a living hell if they were in their skinny jeans. Michael started to kiss Luke's neck, both because he tried to break him but also because he didn't want to get off without any kisses.

It was hard to focus on the movie when you had Michael grinding on your leg, pressing his already hard on against your thigh and having him kissing your neck. It became even more difficult with Michael panting in his ear and he could soon hear low moans coming from the boy with the crazy red hair.Michael was grinding on Luke, rubbing his hard on, faster and faster and soon he was a moaning mess. Luke could feel the sweat on his forehead against his neck and Michael's pre-cum on his thigh.  
"Oh, god." Michael moaned and buried his face in Luke's shoulder. He stared panting even more and Luke could tell that he was close. "Mmmm, so c-close, so close..." Michael moaned and Luke shifted in his seat, causing his thigh meting Michael's crotch and Michael to whine and his legs started to shake. "H-help me." Michael begged desperately and that's exactly what Luke did.

He grabbed Michael's hips and Michael gasped and whimpered at the fact that he was finally being touched. Michael's legs were still shaking so he kept his hands on his hips to steady him and to help him grind on Luke's thigh. At the same time, he started rubbing his thigh against Michael's crotch, causing an amazing friction and Michael felt like he could pass out any minute.  
"You' close? Huh?" Luke whispered in a low voice against Michael's ear. Michael whined, he couldn't speak. "Wanna come? Wanna come right here right now, on the couch, on my thigh?"  
"Y-yes." Michael cried out against Luke's shoulder. Luke brought his hand to Michael's hair and started to play with it.  
"Then go on, baby. Come for me." And Michael did.

If it would have been someone else, not Luke, it would have been embarrassing on how good it felt, how hard he came, just from grinding on his leg. But since it was Luke, it didn't feel embarrassing and he didn't felt like he wanted to hide. Luke helped him down from his high, he patted his back and kept playing with his hair. Michael moved away his head from Luke's shoulder and looked at him with tired and watery eyes. Luke laughed at him fondly and pressed his lips against the tired boy in his lap. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening but soon he was kissing the blonde back, sweetly.

"Thanks." Michael mumbled against Luke's lips and Luke smiled against Michael's.  
"Why are you thanking me? You're the one who got yourself off." Michael shook his head.  
"I wouldn't have done it without you and I didn't just mean thanks for this. I mean thank you for everything. For being you and for being here, with me. You could be anywhere in the world, byt you're still here, with me. So thank you."

Luke stared in to Michael's green eyes, and Michael could feel how his cheeks turned red as he blushed. He's usually not this honest and he feels kind of vulnerable. But when he looks back in to Luke's baby blue eyes, it feels okay. It feels like home.  
"You're right, I could be anywhere in the world. But it wouldn't be my world without you in it. I am exactly where I want to be. Because I love you, Mikey, so much."  
"I love you too, Lukey. So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! You know, it takes longer to read this then it takes to leave feedback, just saying :)


End file.
